Skull
Skulls are a currency in They are awarded for completing levels. The amount you get depends on the amount of Rift Points and time you have left upon completion of the level. Skulls are used for buying upgrades for Traps. In Orcs Must Die! You receive four or less skulls based on your remaining rift points (four if you haven't lost any, less if you did) and one skull point if you completed the missions on time. In Orcs Must Die! 2 In , completing each map you can earn both basic map skulls and bonus skulls Basic map skulls can be earned only once, and are earned 2 per map in Apprentice and 5 per map in War Mage difficulty. These skulls are shared between difficulties, earning them in one of the difficulties automatically gives them on the other one. At the same time, repeating a map in Nightmare difficulty (unlocked after completing the game) allows players to earn 5 more skulls per map that are not shared with the lower difficulties. Of the 5 skulls earnable in the maps, 4 are based on how many Rift Points are left when the level is complete, and the remaining one is earned if the level is complete within the level's par time. Bonus skulls On top of the regular level rewards, can award the player with bonus skulls. The bonus skulls are repeatable and will be earned every time a map is completed. How to obtain *'Victory', 1 skull: Win a level. (2 skulls on Nightmare) *'Perfect Victory', 1 skull: Don't lose any Rift Point. (2 skulls on Nightmare) *'Perfect Buddy Victory', 1 skull: Don't lose any Rift Point in co-op game. (? skulls on Nightmare) *'Untouchable', 2 skulls: Never be hit. (5 skulls on Nightmare) **Vampiric Gauntlets don't count against this bonus. *'Trapless', 3 skulls: Don't use any Traps or Guardians. (6 skulls on Nightmare) *'Manaless', 3 skulls: Don't use any Mana. (6 skulls on Nightmare) *'New High Killstreak', 2 skulls: Make a killstreak higher than any precedent on that character. (5 skulls on Nightmare) *'New High Score', 1 skull: Beat your preceding scores on an already played map. (2 skulls on Nightmare) *'Skulls Picked up', 1 skull each: 1 for each skull picked up during the mission (dropped by enemies), it is not shared with the other player. *'100 Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 100 enemies. *'200 Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 200 enemies. *'300 Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 300 enemies. *'400 Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 400 enemies. *'500 Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 500 enemies. *'1000 Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 1000 enemies. *'5000 Career Kills', 5 skulls: Kill 5000 enemies. *'10000 Career Kills', 5 skulls: Kill 10000 enemies. *'20000 Career Kills', 5 skulls: Kill 20000 enemies. *'30000 Career Kills', 5 skulls: Kill 30000 enemies. *'40000 Career Kills', 5 skulls: Kill 40000 enemies. *'50000 Career Kills', 5 skulls: Kill 50000 enemies. *'100000 Career Kills', 10 skulls: Kill 100000 enemies. *'500 More Career Kills', 1 skull: Kill 500 more enemies. Earned only when the others Career Kills milestones aren't met. *'1000 More Career Kills', 2 skulls: Kill 1000 more enemies. Earned only when the others Career Kills milestones aren't met. Endless only: *'Every 5 Waves Reached', 1 skull: For every 5 waves reached in an endless game you get one skull. *'New High Score (Endless)', 1 skull: Beat your preceding scores in an endless game - you can get that in addition to the general "New High Score" skull. Skull cap To buy all possible upgrades at the same time, 1651 skulls must be earned. This holds for both The War Mage and The Sorceress. A complete list can be found in the List of Skull costs. Category:Game Mechanics